you belong with me
by xX Forever-And-Alwayz7910 Xx
Summary: my first fic. a little song-fic of tylor swift's "you belong with me"


_**A/N Hey guys this is my first fic, so please please please don't hate me!!! It's just a song-fic of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me**_

* * *

**Hi. I'm Isabella, or Bella for short. I'm 17 and in love with my best friend Emmett McCarty!!! There's only one slight problem: he's dating the head cheerleader and the bitch herself Rosalie Hale! I'm afraid to tell him of my feelings because I'm afraid of the outcome of our friendship! Help!!!! **

**I'm currently sitting in my room, watching you argue with her over a comment you made. Did I mention we were next door neighbors? Or that our windows are right across from each other? Freaky, I know.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset _ _she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

**I'm pretty sure he'll never love me the way I love him. How could he? I'm boring, a Plain Jane. There's nothing interesting about me.**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

**I can't wait til' you figure out that you should go out with me, not with her.**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

**I'm sitting here in the park, thinking 'bout how we would be together. She hurt you, and I could tell.**

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

**I just wish he could see that I belong with him, but he probably doesn't even like me like that.**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

**Remember all those times you got in a fight? I was there for you, which proves that I'm the one who's right for you.**

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

**Can't you remember the times I was there just waiting at my window just for you? In the cold or hot weather just remember who took better care of you?**

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**Then you asked me if I was going to the dance after the game tonight, my heart stuttered then kicked into overdrive. I was then overwhelmed with sadness that I was studying and your face fell. I then decided to surprise you. I then texted my friend and fashionista Alice Brandon to come and do my make-up. If I do say so myself, I looked HOT!! **

**When I walked in the room I seen you and couldn't take my eyes off of you. You then walked over to me and my breathing hitched. I then said at barely just a whisper "I love you." And then you leaned down ever so slightly and brushed your lips against mine for a couple seconds, then pulled away and also whispered "I love you." Then you kissed me again and this kiss was filled with the love and passion you felt. Then you put your arm aroun my waist and we started dancing the night away. **


End file.
